precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Thoughts
Updates The wikia is in need of a cleanup. there are a lot of ideas within it that could be revised. It would be better to clean up existing ideas rather than to add new things. Have fun. Thoughts *an item that must be obtained through bartering with an NPC, he will accept Praetorian items in exchange for it. this is the only location to get this item *for 200 years the asikaga samurai have ruled from kyoto, great splendor and power were theirs. Now the clans no longer obey. the time has come for a new warlord to become shogun. *the heart of mar has awoken, and now it is time to defeat our enemies. *diamyo *until recently, our home province was ruled by the isage clan. *once masters of the northern reaches, our authority is now in jepoardy. *boss fights in the perspective of wc3. *then you'll understand, you were following in my footsteps all along. *There are three versions of Naya, his echo, his shadow and the true Naya. His echo is from the far shattered past where Naya was first defeated, his shadow is from his metacrisis - what he once was, the warrior he can no longer be and has to let die for his legacy to continue. And finally, the real Naya, who he currently is, trying to recover his echo and abandon his own shadow. *an item so powerful that the entire area you're in only exists because of that item, and you pick it up as part of a quest to transport it. *Naya must answer for what he has done, and must not be allowed to cause further destruction upon our world. The Praetorians and the Amaria will come together as one, we will succeed where so many before us have failed, the Praetorian crusade comes for you Naya. *you were right Amari, i did send them into die, their lives...are meaningless....but yours....you've left yourself exposed, praetorian. *Naya isn't as powerful as you think, he's not a god, he's just a parasite trying to become one. *following in an enemies footsteps following their every step until you eventually confront them and become them. *a sworn enemy that becomes an ally. *an item that is powerful and can be equipped, but optionally has an ability where it will be permanently destroyed instantaneously for great effect. *an enemy faction helping you because they have no other choice. *The far larger army that takes you in and helps you and your few warriors out suddenly turns on you in the middle of the conflict, meaning that the enemy and your once allies are now hostile. *things became petrified because in that period there was no bacteria that liked to eat carbon. *it erodes things faster than other things *...And that song is what I needed you to hear. *The heart of the world...the only thing left that prevents the collapse of existence itself. I never would have believed I would need to be the one to destroy it. *All because you happen to have a darkness sealing sword on your back. *An enemy you ally with then betrays you taking a town, which you then reconquer. *You mean this? *Naya wanted to reclaim his ancestors ancient lands and domains for himself, reawakening their ancient monoliths. *you see many members of routed, surrendering enemy armies walking past you to their surrender or to join your cause. *when characters are killed, sometimes they revert to a soulstone, which can be used to bring them back into existence. *Naya's army was mostly routed, with hundreds of precursors dying, but he survived and started to make his new warriors reclaim old territories. *items given to you in combat that can be permanently kept *a character that becomes so weak after a defeat that the character would die if they didn't bond with another character to simply exist in a half-life; the character, then, much later, retains their full strength. *the player may be too weak to do certain things, like pulling a rusted lever, they need Naya's Gauntlets to open these which they obtain far later in the game. *A character that is defeated then has all of his lums drained by Naya, Naya becomes far stronger and visually changes, before Naya can leave, the character stands up to fight him for a second time and wins. destroying Naya. *a character who only talks via inaudible text. *over the course of the game, locations are entirely destroyed and captured by Naya, making them inaccessible, the player should aim to visit these prior to this; although this may not always be possible. *a boss that gets stronger the more players that defeat it. *a character that plays music that can be heard in the far distance, and this gives the player a feeling of familiarity and reminds them they're not alone, even after hours of playing alone. *a mob that instead of doing temporary damage actually permanently removes your health. *when you give a quest to an NPC whilst making the game, the quest rewards the NPC gives out should also be added to their inventory. *more mount & blade style capture/loss/forming/reforming of cities would be cool in the lore. *only have one dlc. it's a pain in the ass to install and extremely expensive, in the advertising and in reality, it doesn't do anything at all but spawn a white light behind a rock wall that you need to stand at a very specific angle to ever see. *The armor was preserved even after the destruction of their homeland, and is mentioned in numerous legends, alongside the names of those who are said to have gone beyond death. *one day the fire would fade, and the pariah would inherit the world, his world. *the walls were not for protection, the warrior had a duty. the walls were meant to imprison them. *the dark world is formed in the sacred realm. *A warrior, he's still in there somewhere, but his legacy can only live on with his death. *a warrior that seeked to destroy and was consumed by what he seeked to destroy. *During their subsequent playthroughs, the player is far more likely to complete the harder options with relative ease. *back to a time where all is lost. *some say the pariah were the most immortal of all. *Creatures and Opponents are confusing on purpose and you don't know the story, you learn more about them through items, not necessarily spoken words. the purpose of this is to inspire the player to imagine. *a boss that isn't really a boss and it's just an illusion *an item of huge importance actually received in the game by the player is then placed in the world permanently and offers permanent bonus *an item of once huge importance now has no use at all and is practically a junk item, but can be picked up anyway. *sacred realm protected *nobody reignited the heart; so people were reborn from the scattered lums of the precursors Naya defeated. *Naya was right all along. *You join Naya's guard after you kill Naya. *the guild dissapears after you kill the boss, so if you want the questline and the benefits you need to do that before killing the boss. *people reach the end of the old content and just camp there waiting and happy, like a garden of eden of only the most dedicated, waiting for the day the new content will be released. *one type of items called lord lums which can be returned to their rightful place, to ressurect Petrifach for very positive results, or consumed like other lums if the player doesn't know how they work or doesn't want to use them for their intended purpose.